Revelations of a Cranky Diagnostician
by Damara
Summary: HouseCameron, episode continuation for “Love Hurts”. Until now, Dr. Gregory House could convince himself that a life alone was what he really wanted…
1. Sittin' Thinkin'

**Title: Revelations of a Cranky Diagnostician **

**Author: Stephanie (AKA Damara)**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership of the characters contained herein, they belong to Fox, and the creators of House.**

**Summary:** House/Cameron, episode continuation for "Love Hurts". Until now, Dr. Gregory House could convince himself that a life alone was what he really wanted…

_**Author's Notes**: Hey all! This story is my first House fic and is actually set post-"Love Hurts" (back in the first season). What can I say…I just loved all the tension and wish they'd ended it differently! Hence this little ditty! This is my continuation of the episode and once complete it will probably end up somewhere around 2-3 chapters. This first chapter is more reflective and begins with a direct quote from the episode; Chapter 2 will have more dialogue. Hope you enjoy what you read here…and please please pretty please leave me the feedback! I'm insatiable when it comes to the stuff :o) _

_

* * *

__It's about being open…completely vulnerable to another person. If you can learn to be that deeply trusting…it changes you._

Damn if those words weren't still ringing in his ears.

Sitting safely hidden within the darkness of his office, Gregory House reclined in his worn black leather chair; the slow crooning of yet another lethargic ballad whispering in the background, the tempo somehow functioning to organize his thoughts.

There he sat, cane propped against the wall beside him as the melody encircled him, lifted him up and seemingly stole him away from the haunting reminder that he was _exactly_ where he wanted to be. To most other people it would seem depressing, watching him bask in his glorious solitude. But strangely, moments like these provided him with a modicum of comfort. He found solace in the security that being alone afforded him, however unsatisfying or temporary it was.

Now reflecting back he'd spent years convincing not only his friends, but also himself that he preferred the solitude. If asked he would be the first to admit that he could care less about forming personal attachments. They always proved to be too messy anyway. It was better this way; he didn't have to worry about what other people thought about him, and better still he didn't have to care.

No. This, he decided, was what made him a great doctor. It was what set him apart from so many of his colleagues. Ironically, it was also what kept him alone and miserable.

Trying to shake off the reminder, he told himself to get over it! So what if he wasn't the poster boy for all things warm and fuzzy. And maybe he'd never have another meaningful relationship with a woman as long as he lived, but he was perfectly content with his life.

_Wasn't he?_

He'd thought so; right up until Allison Cameron vowed to destroy his solitude.

_Damn that woman's optimism._

Try as he might he couldn't break it. Through all his grouchiness and negativity she'd persisted, convinced that she could make him admit that he cared. Little had she known that every thoughtful gesture she'd made in the last year had gently been whittling away at his bitter resolve, piece by piece. And through it all he couldn't decide what was more infuriating…the eagerness with which she sought his approval, or the certainty that he would ultimately lose any battle of wills she waged.

It didn't help that she was convinced that he secretly loved her, and that he was just too afraid to confess that he actually needed another human being.

And that was the real bitch of it; because even if he wouldn't admit it, he _did_ love her. And apparently he was an utter failure when it came to hiding it.

Faced with his own inadequacies, he'd figured it best to let her go on thinking he didn't have feelings for her. Any fool could see that she deserved far better than anything he could hope to offer her.

Besides…she didn't need any more heartbreak. And even more than that, he wouldn't be the one responsible for killing that overly optimistic light in her eyes. Not that that could ever change the fact that he loved her; especially considering that after their date the other night, it was clear to him that he needed her more now than ever.

He just couldn't do anything about it. And yet neither could he deny the effect she had on him.

If confronted he'd never actually admit it, but Allison Cameron had a way of making his lonely existence more tolerable. Most days the mere thought of her made him unhinged; he was literally driven to distraction every time she walked in the room.

And yet, determined as he was to keep her at arms length…the question ringing in his mind now wasn't _how_ she'd managed to color his dreary world, but _why_? What about him had made her keep in her pursuit to convince him that he was worth the effort? God knew he'd tried every weapon in his arsenal to push her away…bitterness, mockery, sarcasm, even cruelty. All his old friends had failed him where Cameron was concerned. And for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why.

He wondered if he'd ever understand how one piercing look from her could unravel him. He hadn't asked for her interference in his life. He hadn't even welcomed it. Things were exactly how he'd liked them without her trying to meddle her way into his psyche. In fact, until she'd appeared he'd enjoyed the monotony of his routine.

It was simple.

Uncomplicated

He'd done complicated before and learned that relationships were too damn unpredictable. The last time he'd made the mistake of trusting someone he loved, he was lucky to limp away from it with most of his dignity intact.

He wouldn't make that mistake twice.

And then it hit him.

_Was that his problem? _

Was he really so afraid that if he took a chance on Cameron that she'd blindside him like Stacy had? Reasonably he knew that the idea was ludicrous. They were two completely separate sets of circumstances, two different women. But nonetheless he'd be a coward to deny that the possibility haunted him.

_Would Cameron break his heart? _

He didn't think she would, but then the question became did he have the balls to find out? He wasn't sure he had the stamina for it. Nor was he sure that he could limp away from another train wreck if things didn't work out.

As he sat lazily in the darkness, the possibilities whirled over him, and House couldn't escape one lingering question…

What would ultimately be more paralyzing? Would it be that he might have to relive the agony of a broken heart? Or was it instead that he might be this miserable for the rest of his life? And all because he was too chicken shit to reach out and grab the lifeline that was dangling right in front of him!

Could he sustain a life of bitter solitude?

He didn't know.

And more importantly, he didn't think he wanted to find out…

* * *


	2. Confronting Emotions

_**Author's Note:** To those of you who reviewed the last chapter, HERE have a big THANK YOU hug:o) Just a little note about this chapter folks...italics are used both to emphasize words in a dialouge as well as to indicate the character's thoughts. I hope this doesn't cause too much confusion. I just have this pet peeve about using toomany devices in the body of a story...don't ask me why (it's something my therapist and I are working on :oP ) I sure hope you enjoy this chapter...and please PLEASE honor me with your thoughts, comments, criticisms...I'd love to hear what you think! _

* * *

Tapping through the shadowed halls of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, Allison Cameron mentally cursed herself. Although she supposed that it was only fitting that she would have to come all the way back to the office in the middle of what was supposed to be a quiet evening at home.

Exhausted from yetanother hectic case, she'd found herself lying lazily on her sofa; her usual twenty minute commute had turned into an hour and half adventure in traffic. Instantly comfortable once she hit the pillows of her couch, she groaned disgustedly when she realized that she'd forgotten the Park file sitting neatly on her desk at work.

_Damn! _

She pried herself out of her comfortable stupor; quickly exchanged her suit pants and heels for a pair of Levi's and tennis, grabbed her keys, and headed back to the hospital. Much to her relief, the drive back hadn't been nearly as treacherous.

Now, stepping through the halls she couldn't wait to get back home. The hospital was quiet at this hour. The halls leading to the Diagnostic's Department were already dark and deserted as the cleaning personnel would have long moved to another part of the hospital by then.

Moving earnestly toward the entrance to House's office, Cameron couldn't help but let her mind wander back to the events of the night before.

Actually, it had been the only thing she could think about all day…

Their "date" had started out so promising before the disaster that had developed at dinner.

_Why was she always so damn vocal about everything? Had she been able to keep her mouth shut that night, she would have never given him an opening to do exactly what she knew he would._

He would have never been able to weasel away from what was an obvious attraction between them. They might have even learned something about each other…

She'd been mentally kicking herself for that error ever since he'd lurched headlong into his self-loathing diatribe. And while it dawned on her shortly thereafter that he'd managed to divert their topic and completely avoid her question, she restrained herself from asking him again or forcing the issue.

Chances were it would have only worsened the awkwardness between them. And there was no telling what he would have resorted to if backed into another corner.

Finally approaching the glass entrance to their offices, Cameron reaches for the handle and pads through the darkness, completely oblivious to the figure ensconced within. Reaching forward to switch the lamp on, she immediately locates the missing file and picks it up. Anxious to return home she turns again readying to retreat.

What she hadn't known was that from the moment she'd switched on the desk lamp, Gregory House had sat quietly debating whether or not to reveal his presence. It wasn't long before his leg made the decision for him; a jolt of pain radiated up the muscles of his thigh and effectively drew a moan of agony from his lips.

Without a second thought he grabbed for his Vicodin; tipping the bottle back he expertly swallowed two pills.

_Maybe she didn't hear me_

As soon as the thought passed through him however he watched as her shadow began to stalk closer towards him. Another desktop was illuminated with the soft light of another lamp.

_Damn! Guess it was too much to hope for…_

"Dr. House?"

To his surprise the sound of her voice provided a calming substitute for the maddening thoughts the darkness induced. He watched as she stepped closer into the room, her posture slightly hunched over in her attempt to make out his figure in the darkness that still cloaked around him.

"Dr. House...you startled me. I thought you'd left already."

Never abandoning an opportunity to rub her affections for him in her face he smirked in the shadows, "I could say the same thing to you…missed me that bad huh?"

It made him an ass and he knew it. But he still couldn't help himself. After all these years of solitude, indifference was by far the best device he'd acquired for masking the pain.

To his surprise she didn't seem deterred by his usually snide behavior. Instead the look that erupted upon her features conveyed her deep intrigue. She knew he was using his humor at an attempt to hide something…maybe the real reason he was still here and sitting alone in the dark?

Nevertheless, it both amused and frustrated her that House continued to underestimate her. He was in every sense of the word a puzzle; one that she'd determined she would solve even if it drove her to the brink of her own sanity. What he had yet to figure out, what she'd only discovered herself, was that every snide remark he threw at her was like another clue bringing her closer to finding the key to his hostility.

"Actually, I just came back to get my notes on the Park kid," she explained calmly, "I promised Dr. Cuddy that I'd have his complete medical file ready for her review by morning. You know…in case his parents do indeed decide to pursue some legal action against the hospital."

"They won't," his clipped response was filled with certainty, "…too embarrassing."

She quirked a questioning eyebrow in anticipation of his explanation.

"They won't risk drawing any more attention to their son then he's already drawn to himself …it says too much about their failure as his parents."

"Careful there House, it almost sounds like you're sympathizing with him. I thought you said he was a freak?" The interest in her tone was soft but evident nonetheless.

Drawing his eyes up to meet hers, House watched as she stood firmly in front of his chair. Standing before him in that tone, her arms crossed against her chest, she was intimidating. Truth be told, she scared the hell out of him. As he stared at her carefully, Annette's words reverberated again in his mind.

"Yeah well," his voice sounded small in comparison, distracted and unconvincing, "…he probably is."

Allison's gaze softened on him then. He certainly seemed in a rare form tonight, she considered. She took another few small steps closer as he shrugged and mused aloud, "Maybe what Annette said does make sense in a strange sort of way. Maybe there is a certain freedom involved in giving up control."

His voice was quiet and reflective to Cameron's ears, although it also held a very certain amount of sadness. She had no idea to what conversation with Annette he was referring; last she'd heard Annette had been barred from the hospital, and from what she'd witnessed for good reason.

She came closer. He sat up more fully in his chair. His defenses were back up; she was amazed at the actual physical transformation that played over him as he withdrew back into himself.

"Oh well," he taunted, "either way it makes no difference to me. You see, I've never been big on submissive." Leering suggestively at her now, "I'm not your typical lapdog. I don't roll over for just any one you know?"

She just stood quietly and raised an eyebrow in response to his teasing jibe. Clearly it wasn't the response he was looking for and so he rambled on, "There's just never a decent dominatrix around when you need one anymore."

It was then that she understood. On his own playing field, he was offering her a challenge. Take it or leave it.

Her reciprocating smile conveyed her intent. She wasn't going to make this easy for him, "I'm not convinced that that's what you want."

"Oh fun! Here's the part in the conversation where you dissect me some more. I was wondering when we were going to get to that. Too long without a healthy Freudian analysis makes House a dull boy…" the dramatic quality he used would have been comical if it hadn't made him appear so pathetic.

"Oh stop! You're making me blush…", if need be she _would_ play his game. Her deadpan tone instigated a peculiar look from House, "…this isn't another Freudian analysis," she tells him. "I think even Freud would have to admit defeat where you're concerned. You're beyond even his help."

"Wow! Too twisted for Freud? That might be the _sweetest_ thing anyone's ever said to me…"

Rolling her eyes in an equally dramatic fashion, she states pointedly, "What I meant is…you don't want somebody who's going to control you or try to change you. You're far too evolved for that. You want a partner House. You want someone who can accept you for who you're always going to be and still reassure you that it's okay…someone who knows better than to expect you to be something you're not."

"Oh yeah?" he challenged, "…and what's that?"

Surprising him yet again with her calm consideration and momentary stillness she tells him softly but with a hint of a smirk, "Boring. Pedantic. Preachy."

Her words are a repetition of his own as he'd stood in her doorway not too long ago, desperately trying to convince her to come back to him. The meaning of them is not lost on him. Neither is the meaning behind her addition to that list as she continued firmly, "…damaged."

He looked up at her then, "Oh make no mistake Dr. Cameron…I'm plenty damaged."

"Not damaged," she corrected then suddenly confident in her analysis, "…maybe scarred a little bit. But not beyond healing."

Watching her intently he almost couldn't believe the turn this conversation had taken.

_She really is an idealist. _

"Nothing a doctor couldn't fix?" his tone was questioning certainly, but also not without an air of hopefulness. He almost hated hearing that in his own voice. Her quiet thoughtfulness was interrupted as the mix between terseness and hopefulness returned, "You think you can mend my broken heart Dr. Cameron?"

Her answering shrug was an attempt to appear unemotional, "I want to try." She gestures between them in hopes that it will relieve even a little of her exasperation, "But I'm not a fool House. I know that any relationship is a two-way street. And if you don't want me, then I guess this is the best that I can hope for."

"What?" he was conveniently clueless. "Friends?"

"Sure," she adds dejectedly, "…assuming that's something you're even capable of."

Feigning amusement, House reaches over to locate his cane. Situating it beneath him, he transfers his weight as he abandons the comfort of the chair that had housed him for the last 3 hours. Stepping cautiously closer towards her he muses, "What I still can't figure out is _why_…?"

Meeting his eyes fully she easily picks up on the importance in his tone. Clearly they were reaching the point in their dance around one another where all the cards would be laid out between them.

"Why what?"

"_Why_ you choose to waste your time on me?" His penetrating stare conveyed his interest in her response. "Illusions aside, you're gorgeous, brilliant, and accomplished…and you've yet to reach your full potential. You could have your pick of any man…and I'm not exactly a prize."

His insecurities began to bubble to the surface once again as he starts ticking off the odds stacked against them, "I'm old."

"Older…" she quickly corrects, "although not by as much as you probably think."

He takes another feeble step closer into her as she stands her ground; she was apparently content to make him come to her for once. Her resolve intrigued him to a point of near distraction. Regarding her with growing interest he moves even closer, "I'm not good-looking by any stretch of the imagination…"

That comment nearly floored her, "I have a very active imagination," she teases. "Besides…from where I'm standing, sex appeal is most definitely not something you lack."

He was admittedly taken aback by her answer. A sly grin pulls at the corners of his mouth and he pauses only slightly in his advance.

"I don't play well with others…" he steps closer still; he couldn't help himself, she was drawing him in.

"Who cares about others? I just want you to play with me…"

_Okay…so now I'm batting 0 for 2. _

_Who knew Allison Cameron could spar sexual innuendo with the best of them? _It was a definite turn on as far as he was concerned.

Smiling down at her seductively he watches her carefully for any symptoms of hesitation, but was surprisingly humbled to find none.

"It'll never work between us," House tells her simply, his voice was growing quiet. "Trust me I know. I've been here before…got burned…learned my lesson."

_Short sentences. Stick to short, concise sentences, _he told himself.

"Really? And what lesson was that?" Her tone was nearing exasperation again, "…don't trust people? Push them away before they can get too close? Before they can hurt you?

His steely-blue eyes maintained their intensity; he kept forgetting how wise she was to his ways of thinking. It was a constant surprise.

"We've both been here before House," she counseled. "We've both lost someone we loved. But should that mean that we don't deserve another chance at happiness? Who's to say we couldn't make it work…if it's what we both really wanted? Did it ever occur to you that you might be more to me than just some pity case or juvenile fascination? Not everything is all about you House!"

Her voice brimming again with tenderness she tells him softly, "You never know…we might just have what it takes to heal each other."

For once he was without a witty comeback. He was completely outside of his comfort zone, and without any good rebuttals.

"It's not as simple as that!" he tried. "There _are_ rules you know. Rules that dictate appropriate behavior between a fellow and their…" he was quickly interrupted by Cameron then. It was clear now that he was just trying to make any excuse stick, and she was having none of it.

"Yeah…and we all know what a team player you are when it comes to playing by the rules House!"

_Well it was worth a try…_

"Tell me House..." she beckons. "Was there _ever_ a rule that you _didn't_ break, or at least bend until it was unrecognizable?"

She already knew him too well. His conspicuous silence was confirmation enough of her suspicions.

"Just please…answer me one question. Honestly…and without a smartass comeback." Her green eyes bore into his. If he lied, they both knew he wouldn't be able to hide it. He owed her the truth. He nodded his agreement.

"How do you _feel_ about _me_?"

_

* * *

So whatd'ya think? Third and likely final chapter should be up by Wednesday at the lastest :o)_


	3. Saying the Scary Words

_**Author's Note:** Well ladies and gentlemen...this marks the end of this little story. I certianly hope that you've enjoyed reading it. I know I had loads of fun writing it. And thanks to all of your wonderful encouragements, I think I'll be writing some more House fiction sometime soon :o) A quick note...I've changed the rating for this chapter due to some language. Again...Thanks to all of you wonderful folks who left me comments. Well...until next time guys...and without further ado..._

* * *

"How do you _feel_ about _me_?" 

_Oh shit…she has to be kidding?_

His eyes, which had been trained expertly on hers, dropped down and away from her penetrating stare. Suddenly he couldn't even bear to look at her.

_Of course! What? She couldn't have picked something a little less intrusive to ask me? _

But logistically he knew, that this was Allison Cameron he was dealing with…forever optimistic, hopelessly romantic to the very end…Dr. Allison Cameron!

The war was raging within him she knew. If she was right…if her instincts hadn't misled her…then she already knew that she meant more to him than he'd led her to believe. And if that _were_ the case, they _might_ potentially have a real chance here…_if_ he had the guts to admit it to himself…_and_ to her.

"If you can look at me and honestly tell me that you don't have feelings for me…that you really are what everyone else thinks you are, _just_ a miserable bastard…incapable of feeling anything except bitterness…then I'll never bring it up again." The quivering resonance in her voice betrayed her tough exterior, "If you can tell me that, then I'll accept our date for what it was and we can move on as friends…or at the very least pleasant professional colleagues."

_Pleasant professional colleagues…? Like he could ever pretend to be anyone's pleasant professional colleague! Least of all hers…_

He was quickly beginning to feel like an ass all over again he realized.

Slouching over his cane he stood lamely, as slowly, calmly and without any hint of discomfort she asked of him one simple question, "What do _you_ want?"

Standing before her he knew, that even if she was only half as strong on the inside as she appeared to be on the outside…he appeared an emotional infant in comparison.

Another long moment of silence hung between them.

_What was so difficult about this?_

He didn't know.

He couldn't speak.

She waited expectantly…hopefully…and he stood, unable to even meet her searching gaze.

In another sharp instant she resigned herself to the likelihood that she'd have to accept the silence. Wincing back the tears she could feel coming she nodded sadly. She wouldn't let him see her cry! He didn't deserve the satisfaction…nor did he deserve to know that he had this much power over her!

She slowly turned away from his still form; with one step, then two the physical distance between them grew…and that was to say nothing of their emotional distance.

"…Allison?"

The gruff timbre of his voice broke through the deafening silence. She was sure that she'd imagined hearing it…that was until she heard him declare, "I don't want to be your friend!"

She turned then in complete astonishment; and surely she was startled to discover that now he was looking straight through her.

"You don't?" His best attempt at an answer was to the shake his head in disagreement.

"What _do_ you want?" She was careful to weigh the appropriate amount of optimism she would allow him.

"Look…" his eyes were on hers, the space between them was still too great however. He stepped into her again, "it's been a long time since I let anybody in."

"I know," she told him. And suddenly, Wilson's warning came flooding back to her. "I know it's not easy for you."

House nodded at her solemn acknowledgement. Somehow, something inside of him always told him that he could entrust this part of himself to her, "At dinner…you quoted your favorite psychoanalyst."

Unable to mask her confusion at this sudden turn in their conversation, she smiled through her curiosity, "Yes."

"You remember what you told me?"

"Of course…I said that you're cruel to me to hide fact that you're attracted to me…" Honestly, the thought of it now _was_ a little embarrassing.

He nodded his affirmation, "I bit your head off that night with some mean-spirited diatribe cleverly designed to avoid your question."

"I remember," she nodded quietly. Through her quiet acknowledgement Cameron confirmed what he'd already known…he'd hurt her that night.

"Well, you were only half right."

"Sorry?"

"I'm a miserable bastard to you _most_ of the time to hide the fact that, despite my better efforts to suppress it…I care…more than I should, about you."

Pleasantly shocked into silence, Cameron couldn't help the smile that pulled at the corners of her mouth upon his admission.

"And the rest of the time?" she posed.

The look she found in his eyes conveyed a deep emotion that she'd thought him incapable of. She was nearly paralyzed by their steely-blue intensity as he limped closer toward her…he was within arms length of her warmth. From his new position he made no attempt to resist the electricity between them, but neither did he make any further advances toward her.

"The rest of the time…I'm doing it to hide the fact that you scare the hell out of me," in an instant he couldn't bear to look her in the eyes any longer. "For some reason that doesn't make any sense, you can see right through me. Even when I think I've got you all figured out Cameron…I figure out that I know even less about you than I think!"

_Damn-it! She's got me actually talking about this!_

House lifted his arm and absently ran a hand through his hair, a move that was easily interpreted by Cameron to be an incredibly endearing gesture. Once again he finally looked up at her, and this time he was surprisingly shy, "…This used to be easier."

Suddenly he felt so inexperienced.

"House…" her voice drew his attention, "This isn't some moony-eyed teenage fascination. I know we'll have our work cut out for us. But I'm willing to risk it." Then more tenderly she added, "I just want to be with you."

"Yeah well," humbled though he was, his self-depreciating tone returned, "…you'll eventually come to your senses."

"I know what I'm doing," she affirmed.

"I seriously doubt that," he told her solemnly. Then more quietly he added, "…and selfishly I hope you never figure that out."

_Well_ she supposed that would probably be the closest thing she'd get to a declaration of love from Gregory House…at least for now.

"You're not going to hurt me are you Dr. Cameron?" While his words were delivered with a tint of sarcasm, they belied his vulnerability underneath. She quickly recognized the importance of being honest with him.

"Never intentionally," she answered. "But I am after-all only human. I'm bound to say or do something stupid eventually. You'll just have to trust that when that day comes...the last thing I would have intended was to hurt you."

"Likewise," he nodded in agreement. He smiled sardonically then, "You know…I won't make this easy. It won't be intentional…but I _am_ hardwired to be difficult."

_After-all, it only seems fair to warn her going into this…whatever this was. _

"Yeah well, I always knew that being in a relationship with you would have its fair share of challenges." The small smile that pulled at the corners of her lips only grew at the insinuation, "I suppose we'll just have to learn to trust one another."

"Yeah well baby steps Dr. Cameron. Baby steps…" he was quick to caution.

That drew laugh out of both of them. Soon they were smiling warmly at one another, and each of them was becoming ever more aware of their growing anticipation. And strangely, as they stood across from one another, neither of them was sure who would be the first to invite intimacy.

Although House was fairly sure that she expected him to make the first move.

Swallowing down his fear, House made the first leap. It was probably only fair considering that up until now she'd been the first one to say the scary words.

"Come here…" he beckoned softly, gruffly. And although it was admittedly awkward at first to hear him tenderly summon her into his arms, she went eagerly…anxious for many more moments like these. Awkwardness be damned!

Before today, Cameron had always imagined House to be an attentive lover, despite his standoffishness to the average person. As he wrapped her in the warmth of his arms, their solid support anchoring her, she beamed in her recognition of that truth. It had been so long since she'd been held so intimately by a man…she'd forgotten how wonderful it felt until now.

The overwhelming sensations that poured over House as he held her tightly into his chest were surprisingly welcome. In fact, he came to understand all too quickly that he'd denied himself the comfort that only she could bring for far too long. Greedily inhaling her scent, House couldn't help the tender smile that he felt forming over his lips when she gently pulled away from him to stroke his stubbly cheek.

They'd never been this close before.

"So…what do you think Dr. Cameron…" his voice came out much softer than he'd intended, but he was too perfectly content to mull over it now. "…You want to give this dating thing another shot?"

Her answering smile was more than genuine…it was all too inviting. "Hmm…well I suppose that depends. Are you going to try to sabotage it again?"

A deep throaty chuckle escaped him, but not before he quirked an interested eyebrow. "I'll try my best to be good this time."

"Well, in that case you've got a deal…on one condition!" she added teasingly. He could easily come to enjoy this playfulness about her he decided.

"Somebody's suddenly confident," he observed. "Already making demands I see…well don't get too confident," he cautioned. "Because the first fluffy pink teddy bear I find emasculating my manly bachelor pad meets an untimely death."

Her bright smile was a beautiful sight to behold in and of itself, but when combined with the knowledge that she using it on him…it was down right intoxicating.

"When we go out…we go somewhere that you're comfortable," her tone left no room for debate. "No more false pretense or elaborate dinners because you think that's what _I_ want."

_Interesting request_

"You should know by now House…I'm capable of a lot more than just mindless chit-chat at some fancy expensive restaurant."

"Right…" he considered, "Any other tips? Because something tells me that I'm not likely to get a _third_ first date if I royally fuck this one up too."

She giddily laughed aloud at his brilliant assessment; and before she even gave him the chance to accept her terms, she stopped him with another giddy glint in her eyes. "Oh! And one more thing…"

"Good Lord woman! You _are_ high maintenance aren't you? I had you pegged for eager, but even I never dared consider pushy."

Through her teasing smile she told him, "Wherever you take me…you're driving…with the top down!"

"Aww…look at that," he swooned, "…a woman after my own heart…"

"Yeah well…that's the plan."

And finally she ended their quiet suffering as she wrapped her arms around his neck and expertly joined their lips in a heated embrace. He smiled against her then as he eagerly devoured the warmth of their kiss.

_Yep! This was getting better all the time…

* * *

_

_So whatd'ya think? Is it what you were expecting? Does anyone want an Epilogue? Please send me your thoughts :oP _


End file.
